


More Than You Know

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth decides that something needs to be done. Takes place after the events of "Point Blank". SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

When Elizabeth finds out that Neal is by himself at June's, she barely has time to yell at Peter before she gets up to leave.

When she gets to Neal's door she knocks politely, but there is no answer. She knocks again.

"Neal? Neal, it is only me Elizabeth. I am worried about you. You shouldn't be alone right now. We don't have to talk; I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you." She is answered with silence.

Neal hears her but he doesn't respond right away. He is grateful that June is on vacation because there is no doubt that she would also try to help.  He takes a moment to wonder when people started to care about him past his work.  He doesn't dwell on his thoughts too long because he imagines that Elizabeth is getting ready to knock the door down. Neal opens the door because he knows that she is a very pushy woman, probably a result from being around Peter for so many years, and she deserves a response.

When the door finally opens, Elizabeth slowly approaches the broken young man in front of her.  His face is soaking wet and his eyes are red.  Wordlessly, she travels the distance between them and pulls him into a strong embrace.  She doesn’t bother asking him if he is okay because he clearly isn’t.

“Shhh…. It’s okay baby.  Let me hold you.  Let’s move to the couch so you can be more comfortable.”

Neal nods and follows her as he takes her hand and leads her to the couch.  He sits next to Elizabeth and she puts both her hands around him and squeezes tight. Neal sits on his knees on the couch and leans into her chest.  He allows every part of him to be tethered to her beautiful form.

Neal struggles to find the energy to speak. “Is Peter mad at me?”

“He says that he is, but I don’t think he's angry as much as he thinks he is and instead he's more sad and upset that you felt that this was your only recourse. I think he is also confused, feelings certainly aren’t his strong suit especially his feelings for you. I know you feel that you are alone. I can’t begin to imagine the pain that you are in, but I can tell you that you are not alone. You have me. And whether or not he knows it, you have Peter too. He loves you dearly. So much so that he hurts when you hurt and gets mad at you not because of the reason you may think. He wants so much for you, it aches.”

“Peter is also very, very stubborn; he tries to hide his feelings out of habit and duty for his job. He is also really bad at it. His affection for you is so bright and strong that the ugliest suit in the world can’t cover it.”  
   
Neal's lips move at that and if Elizabeth didn’t know any better she thinks she might be seeing a smile form.

“What about you Elizabeth? Do you feel the same way?”

Elizabeth calmly moves her hand through his hair. “You need a lot of loving to make up for the years you had no one to comfort you. Peter and I are a package deal.  I begin where he ends. And to be honest, it saves Peter from having to talk about silly things like emotions too much.”

Elizabeth feels Neal starting to relax in her arms and hears a small yawn escape his mouth.

She gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead. “You must be exhausted. Maybe you should ready for bed. I will even tuck you in and if you are extra good I will even sing you a lullaby.”

Neal gives her a smile so large, but so unnatural, that she knows he hasn’t had a reason to smile like that in quite some time.

Neal moves slowly to stand up and eventually makes it to the bathroom to wash up before going to bed.

Elizabeth is left alone in the living room when she hears a knock at the door, she knows exactly who it is and she readies her excuses as she heads to the door.

Elizabeth opens the door she sees that he is upset, but whether it is because of anger or fear, she is not certain. She pushes him out into the hallway because she wants to make sure Peter doesn't make Neal feel any worse.

Elizabeth slowly closes the door. “Please listen, Peter. I know that you are furious with Neal right now. I know that some of your reasons are even valid. What I am asking you to is to put aside those feelings aside and try to find compassion for a close friend of yours that has lost so much and needs our support to survive.”

Peter gives a few calming breaths. “Nothing is ever that simple with Neal. You know that.”

“I understand. Really I do. There will be a time for repercussions and strong words to be said but that it needs to happen later. Not tonight. He needs to know that people care for him right now, that we care for him, or he will completely shatter. I know you love him, Peter. Maybe I knew before you did.”

Peter looks somewhat confused.  “I sincerely care for Neal. You give me all the love I will ever need. More love than any man deserves to have.”

“Stop kidding yourself, Peter. You were always bad at these things. Please stop denying it. I know you. I know your heart is big enough for two.”

Elizabeth stops talking and puts her ear to the door.  She hears footsteps. Neal is probably ready for bed and is wondering where his bedtime story is.

She puts two fingers to Peter's mouth. “I am going back inside. You can join me, if you want, but this is not the time for a long talk. You need to promise me that you will show Neal just how much you love him.”

Peter kisses her fingers and nods his head to agree.

Slowly, she walks back inside the apartment.

“I am sorry for leaving so abruptly.  Peter is here.  He wants to see you.”

Neal starts to shift uncomfortably.

“He is not here to talk about anything that happened today. He is only here out of concern.”

Peter hears his cue and walks into the apartment. He stands next to Elizabeth, unsure of himself.

Neal moves towards his bed and avoids looking at Peter.

Elizabeth puts an end to the uncomfortable silence.  “Neal, I believe I owe you one bed tuck in. Your sheets are all tangled and that cannot be comfortable.”

Neal gets out of Elizabeth’s way and she begins to make the bed.  She focuses on making sure the sheets are properly folded and she loses track of Neal.  She looks for Neal to tell him to get in but he seems to have disappeared. She wonders if he went back out to the living area so she goes to check.  Elizabeth sighs and goes back to his sleeping area to see if he was hiding.

When the bed enters her eyeline her heart softens at the sight in front of her. He is already lying in bed.  Peter is there too, lying behind him, his chest pressed to Neal’s backside.  Peter's head is resting on the side of Neal's face and they are connected cheek to toes.

Elizabeth looks in awe and she thinks to herself that she knew Peter had it in him and all he needed was a push in the right direction.

Elizabeth pulls the covers over them and slides into place with her back to Neal's chest. Neal puts an arm around her midsection and whispers thank you in her ear.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth falls asleep with a smile on her face.  



End file.
